


Sign From Above

by alliedtowinter



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, savior complex (a little), wow! i love it when women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedtowinter/pseuds/alliedtowinter
Summary: For Vanea, love is indistinguishable from devotion.
Relationships: Meyneth/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sign From Above

**Author's Note:**

> haha... this was meant to be for xenoblade femslash week (day 3- post battle) but I was late. better late than never!!!

Everything she’s done has been to see Her again. 

Sometimes, before it had all gone wrong, Vanea had kneeled at Meyneth’s side at the shrine dedicated to her, and listened to her speak. Her lips curled upwards whenever she said Vanea’s name, and sometimes Vanea had found herself pretending not to pay attention just to watch the way Meyneth’s eyes sparkled when she called for Vanea’s attention. It was an unspoken understanding the two shared: that if Meyneth said Vanea’s name, Vanea would say hers. She’d known a few High Entia once upon a time, before they’d all… transformed, and their god was as terrifying as he was powerful. She simply could not fathom being afraid of divinity. Sure, Meyneth was one of the two creators of the very universe they lived in, infinitely knowledgeable and powerful, but she was more like a friend that happened to have created them, who they worshipped on occasion, than a true goddess. That was why Vanea had loved her so. She’d known all those Machina she’d made by name. 

  
“You’re all so bright,” Meyneth confided in Vanea once, “and so curious. None of you are content to sit in the grass and let the world pass you by. You keep doing, and creating, and learning, and living. I don’t think there is anything else I could have asked of you all.” She could have asked Vanea to do anything, and she would have. 

Even as Egil points a blaming finger at the Bionis with one hand and digs his own grave with the other, she cannot bring herself to stop him. What would Meyneth do, she asks herself, and of course the answer is that she’d fight. But she  _ can’t. _ Meyneth was brave, more so than Vanea would ever be. There was no shame in admitting that; Vanea was simply not  _ built  _ for conflict in the way others were, like her brother, and like Meyneth became. That look on Meyneth’s face when she realized what Zanza had done was downright terrifying. She never wanted to fight, but she’d also do what she had to in order to protect the creations she loved so dearly. She would become a warrior for them. Vanea wishes she was the same. 

The day that ended with her love destroyed is still branded into Vanea’s memory. She doubts she’ll ever forget it for as long as she lives, and if she did, that would only make Vanea feel worse. They took peace for granted, and now that it’s gone, all of the Machina have been left in the devastating wake of grief. 

_ How could you have let the Bionis get so close,  _ she’d hissed, and Meyneth’s words would stay with her forever. 

_ I couldn’t--cannot-- hold an entire Titan responsible for its creator’s mistakes. Promise me one thing, Vanea.  _ This time, there was no light in her eyes.  _ You will not hate them.  _ And now that Vanea has had millennia to reflect, she wonders: did Meyneth know she’d lose that fight? 

As Vanea holds that triangular core with Meyneth’s soul safely inside, standing above the Homs girl, it’s warm. For a moment, it feels like maybe Meyneth is standing beside Vanea, her soft hand in Vanea’s own, but she knows that’s nothing but a dream. “You were right, Lady. I cannot leave the Bionis to die. I hope you forgive me someday.” She knows what she must do, to carry out Her will, and her mind is clear. “I love you.” 

It is time to bring about a new age on Mechonis.

**Author's Note:**

> this was frustrating to write but in a fun way. pls enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudo if you enjoyed!!! also i named this after a lady gaga song.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/alliedtowinter)  
> [my tumblr](https://alliedtowinter.tumblr.com)


End file.
